Immoral Desires
by PerpetualRetrograde
Summary: A collection of boy x boy couplings from One Piece.
1. Chapter 1:Under Your Sheets

**A/N: Law x Kidd. This isn't an ongoing story, it's a series of short stories (actually not even a story, it's just sex) that is nothing but a manifestation of a pervert's innermost fantasies. **

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Law snapped.

"Why not?" Kidd grinned. "It suits you."

Law was lying on his own examination table, hands strapped with leather bonds in front of him. The rest of the Heart Pirates were out enjoying the entertainment the town they were currently docked that had to offer. But he, the captain, had been dragged back here by a certain horny red head. After their meeting on Sabody, the two supernovas had become well acquainted. Far too well acquainted, Law thought.

Whistling, Kidd unhooked Law's trousers and flung them to the side, along with his underwear. As Law opened his mouth to protest, Kidd grabbed a thin white sheet and draped it across Law's naked lower half.

"What the heck are you doing?" Kidd had already stripped off Law's sweatshirt, but had left his t-shirt on. "Why just the bottom?"

"You look more vulnerable this way," Kidd replied bluntly. He was now rummaging through a large bag he had brought with him. "let's have some fun tonight, Law."

"Pervert. If you're going to do it, take off the damn shirt."

"Nah." When Kidd turned back around, Law's eyes widened. A pair of wire-rimmed spectacles rested on the bridge of his nose. His usual purple-black coat had been replaced with one of Law's lab coats, making him seem like a completely different person.

"What? Cosplay?" Law smirked. "You're such a kid, Kidd."

"Just trying for a little variation." Kidd snapped on a pair of latex gloves. "I'm going to give you a rectal and prostrate exam."

"What the fuck? Hey!" Law started to kick out with his legs when he felt his ankles being seized and pinned to the examination table.

"Hmmm…" Kidd pried Law's legs apart. Squirting lube onto his gloved fingers, he plunged them into Law's opening. Law gasped at the sudden intrusion. Kidd grinned, making scissoring motions with his fingers. "You're swallowing me up so easily, Kidd," he drawled. "You must be liking this a lot."

"Shut up!"

"Let's see…your prostrate…here?" Kidd curled his fingers upwards and rubbed teasingly on the small bundle of nerves.

"Ah!" Law jerked.

"Hmm?" Kidd rubbed his hands across the growing bulge underneath the sheets. "Getting turned on from playing with your ass…you're such a slut, Law."

The telltale bump in the sheets grew larger. Law was erect. Kidd drew back his hand.

"Nngh…" Law bit his tongue to keep from begging Kidd to touch him again. Kidd leaned in towards Law until their faces were just inches apart.

"What?" Law spat.

"Does it turn you on that you know you're being touched, but you can't see it?" Kidd grinned. "You're really feeling it."

"You talk too much!"

Kidd chuckled and drew back. Pulling the bottle of lube out again, he squeezed a generous amount of its contents onto the sheets. A spasm went through Law as the cold gel soaked through the thin fabric, making contact with his erection. Kidd pulled his fingers out from Law's ass and pushed his slippery hands up his chest, pinching and playing with the two sweet buds hardening on his breast. Law could barely keep from moaning as the strong hands massaged him.

Abruptly, Kidd pulled back his hands, leaving Law twitching in discomfort. Law watched through half-dazed eyes as Kidd yanked off the gloves, tossing them in the trash can. He bent down and started rummaging in the black bag again.

"I think we should try out this." Kidd withdrew a vibrator, size equivalent to that of two or three marbles. Before Law could protest, Kidd slid the toy easily inside Law's loosened backside.

"Oi!"

"Calm the fuck down. This will totally send you over the edge." Kidd held up the switch. "And….on."

Law's back arched as an involuntary cry escaped his lips. The vibrator was thrumming insistently inside him, hitting against the sensitive inner walls.

"Ah! Shit….Kidd…"

"Feels awesome, right?" Kidd said. Abandoning his lab coat and pants to the floor, he climbed onto the examination table. Bending over Law on all fours, he rubbed his hardening front against Law's weeping member, still covered by the sheets. Law moaned as the Kidd's hardened member ground against the sensitive skin through the slippery material.

"Look at this Law," Kidd said touching it, "I can see the outline of your dick so clearly even though it's underneath the sheet." He played with the sensitive opening to the urethra. "You're soaking wet. Maybe even more than a woman."

"Ah…stop…it…just…ah!"

Law bucked his hips as Kidd sucked hard on his cock. Kidd licked his lips. "This lube tastes pretty good. But you still taste way better."

"Quit…teasing…you…damn pervert!" Law panted. The vibrator hummed. "with just this…I'm already…"

"You can't cum yet."

Law's eyes widened as Kidd's hands snuck underneath the sheet. Kidd tied a small strip of fabric around the base of Law's cock.

"Now you can't cum," he said, replacing the sheet.

"Kidd, you bastard!"

"Hehe," Kidd leaned in and swallowed Law's protests, his lips wrapping around his. Law felt his tongue being pushed against Kidd's, scraping against his teeth. As they kissed, Kidd reached up and removed the fake glasses. Tossing them to join the messy pool of clothes below, he nudged his hard cock against Kidd's opening, rubbing the tip back and forth against the flushed skin.

"Ah…ahh!" Both Kidd and Law jerked as Kidd penetrated Law's insides. Kid moaned, the tip of his cock rubbing against the vibrator. Law thought he might just die, the sex toy pushed deeper inside him than he thought possible.

"Holy crap," Kidd groaned. He experimentally thrusted into Law and was rewarded with a hoarse cry of pleasure. The two were on the edge of losing their minds. "This is fucking unbelievable…so good…Law…" Kidd grasped Law's waist and thrust again, harder this time.

"Move faster," Law gasped. The feeling of Kidd's pulsating member sheathed in his body sent waves of desire rolling throughout him. Kidd's hand wrapped around Law's cock and rubbed it through the sheets. The indirect contact turned Law more on than he cared to admit.

"Demanding, aren't you?" Kidd smirked. He started to move faster anyway, his own lust ripping what little common sense he might have had, when having sex with Trafalgar Law, to little pieces.

"Bastard! Uh! Ah!" Law shoved his hands towards Kidd. "Untie me already!"

"Your hands? Or down here?" Kidd flicked Law's rock hard dick teasingly.

"Both!"

Kidd increased the speed of his movements. "I'm about to cum." He bit Law's neck, nipping at the soft skin of his ear lobes.

"Kidd…"

Kidd's hands fumbled under the sheets. "Let's cum together Law," he gasped,

"Hah! Ah! Shit! Kidd!" Law felt the restrictions around his cock loosen. His legs tightened around Kidd's waist.

"Law…"

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

The simultaneous orgasm sent both men reeling. As Kidd's seed flooded Law's insides, Law sprayed across Kidd's naked chest. It was suddenly as if time had flowed to a standstill as the two gasped and panted, trying to control the wave of feeling that pushed throughout their bodies and roared through their veins. Law shuddered as Kidd finally slid out, pulling the vibrator back out by its wire. Dropping it carelessly to the side, Kidd kissed Law, feeling him shiver as their chests brushed against each other.

Kidd collapsed beside Law, breathing heavily. Law rolled over. They kissed again, much more gently as their blinding lust died down. Kidd untied Law's wrists without him asking.

"You wanna go one more time?" Kidd joked. Law punched his shoulder in response, too wound up to speak. Kidd laughed and fell back, one long arm sprawled across Law's heaving chest. They lay there sweating, in the confines of the narrow examination table, legs tangled underneath the dirtied sheet.


	2. Chapter 2:Alcohol and Taxis

**A/N: Kidd x Luffy with Luffy on top**

"Luffy! You're fucking drunk! Get off!" Kidd pushed against the younger boy as he tried to crawl across the backseat of the taxi towards him. The two met up incidentally that night and had decided to share a couple of drinks. Luffy apparently had one glass too many as now he was barely coherent.

"Mmm…Kidd…c'mon," he slurred, pushing his lips against Kidd's neck. Kidd flinched as he felt the warm tongue graze his skin. He was intensely conscious of the taxi driver's curious gaze on their reflections in the rearview mirror. He shoved Luffy off again, looking desperately out the window for a gap in the endless stream of cars.

The traffic flow was impossibly slow in the city on a Friday evening. It typically took fifteen minutes to reach Luffy's apartment but they had already been in the car for twenty. Kidd glanced down at the drunken Luffy, now resting his head against Kidd's lap. There was absolutely no way he would be able to get himself home alone.

"Geez, you cause so many problems," Kidd complained to the half-coherent Luffy. The oblivious boy rolled over and buried his face into Kidd's stomach, wrapping his arms around his waist. Luffy nudged his nose against the material of Kidd's t-shirt, drinking in the older boy's scent with relish through the alcohol-induced haze.

"Luffy," Kidd snapped. Luffy's hand crept up under Kidd's shirt. His fingertips brushed against Kidd's nipples, playing with the small buds. Kidd tried to yank the hand away, but to no avail. Strong even when drunk, Luffy pushed Kidd against the seat, pulling himself up on one knee. Pressing one palm to the window for balance, he kissed Kidd hard, their tongues intertwining. Ignoring Kidd's cry of surprise, Luffy allowed his teeth to scrape Kidd's lips, wet appendage forcing itself through the warm cavern of gums and teeth. Kidd lifted his hand to push Luffy away, but found it being grabbed and restrained.

As they broke apart, Kidd glanced surreptitiously at the taxi driver. The cab was built so that a thin plastic partition separated the backseats from the front. The cap driver had apparently failed to notice the actions of his two customers, tapping his steering wheel to the song on the radio, his eyes focused on the traffic. Luffy did not seem to notice the fact they were in a taxi, sliding down to the floor of the taxi and positioning himself between Kidd's legs.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kidd hissed under his breath so he would not be heard.

Luffy shrugged, reaching out and pulling Kidd's zipper down. He slid his hand inside Kidd's pants.

"Luffy!"

"Excuse me? Sir?"

Kidd jerked in surprise as the taxi driver addressed him. Luffy ignored the driver and drew out Kidd's cock, stroking it a few times for good measure.

"Did you say Windmill Drive?" the driver asked politely.

"Y-yes," Kidd replied, flinching as he felt Luffy's mouth wrap over the head of his member. His fingers tangled through the ebony hair, trying to push the boy back.

"Do you live there?" the driver suddenly asked curiously. Kidd bit back a moan as Luffy's skilled tongue ran down the sensitive opening to the urethra, snaking underneath the neck and flicking at the sensitive spot with maddening accuracy. Luffy, recognizing Kidd's reactions, suddenly sucked hard on the tip of his dick. Kidd's hands clenched into fists as he struggled to maintain composure.

"No, my…" he bit his lip hard as Luffy thrust Kidd's whole length in his mouth, "m-my friend…he got a bit drunk you see so…"

"I see." The driver nodded knowingly, his voice slightly muffled by the partition. There was a single square connecting the two halves of the car. Kidd knew if he made a noise, he would be heard. Luffy was bobbing his head back forth now, Kidd's dick sliding in and out of his small mouth. His hands kneaded Kidd's inner thighs, increasing sensitivity. Kidd glanced out the window for a second time. They were almost there.

_Hurry up_

Luffy glanced up at Kidd's face, twisted with the urge to scream out. Barely aware of Kidd's predicament, Luffy was suddenly seized by an unreasonable anger and frustration. Why wouldn't Kidd make noise? Wrapping his hand around the base of Kidd's cock, Luffy shoved it deep into his mouth, head hitting against the back of his throat. Luffy gagged at the contact. Kidd threw back his head and gasped loudly.

"Are you all right, sir?" the overly inquisitive taxi driver asked with concern.

"Fine," Kidd managed in a relatively normal voice.

Coughing softly, Luffy took Kidd's now rock hard erection into his mouth again. Kidd was close.

"Luffy…" he breathed, scarlet eyes sharp with panic.

"Mmm…just cum," Luffy replied awkwardly with a full mouth. The vibrations of his lips nearly sent Kidd over the edge.

"We're almost there," the driver glanced out into the darkness of the streets. Kidd had not noticed they were almost to the familiar apartment complex, the traffic left behind somewhere.

_Fuck…_

"1160 was it?"

"Yes…nngh.." Kidd couldn't resist. He thrust his hips into Luffy's mouth. Luffy gulped and took it in one go.

"Did you say something?" the driver asked.

"No." Kidd panted. His hands reached out and the seats. He dug his fingernails into the leather cover.

The taxi-driver was still peering out at the houses. "I believe a right here?"

"um…y-yes."

Luffy's motions were going faster. His tongue suddenly curled upwards, pushing hard into the tip of Kidd's cock. Kidd felt the coil in his lower stomach release. Locking his knees, he jerked backwards and bit his tongue hard as his seed filled Luffy's waiting mouth. His knuckles were white. Luffy swallowed, lapping up the last bits of liquid from Kidd who slumped in his seat, breath coming in soft gasps.

"We're here," the taxi-driver announced. Still shivering, Kidd zipped up his pants and grabbed Luffy by the wrist, dragging him from the car. Luffy staggered, almost falling to his knees before Kidd lifted him up and slung him over his shoulder. He bent down to pay the taxi-drive who nodded in thanks and drove away into the night, taillights two red dots in the blackness.

Kidd strode up the driveway with his burden. Dumping Luffy onto the ground, he shoved his hands into the younger boy's jean pockets, searching for the house key. Seemingly over his sudden surge of hormones, Luffy now lay half-asleep on his front step, black eyes barely focusing.

"Oi, Luffy, you're home," Kidd told him. Finding the key, he stood back up and shoved it in the lock. The door opened to a dark house. Shanks and Ace appeared to be out. Shouldering the unresponsive Luffy again, Kidd walked into the house, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Kidd carried Luffy up to his room where he dropped him unceremoniously onto the bed. Luffy rolled over and glanced up at Kidd through his half-closed lids, his lips slightly agape.

"I'm going home now, okay?" Kidd told him.

"No…" Luffy struggled to sit up. He reached out to grab onto the edge of Kidd's shirt. Just then, a peculiar expression came over Luffy's face.

"Kidd…"

Kidd suddenly felt nervous. "What?"

"I'm gonna…" Without warning, Luffy's body lurched forward and he vomited over the side of the bed. Kidd froze for a minute as Luffy coughed, and then fell back to the bed.

"Luffy…." Kidd growled. His scarlet eyes flashed. "YOU. IDIOT."

…...

"Christ, the things I do for you," Kidd said for the eleventh time. He had changed into some clothes borrowed from Ace's room next door, his clothes dumped into the wash. He had also dragged Luffy to the bathroom connected to his room, and dropped him into a bath- clothes and all. As Luffy sat there dumbly while Kidd took care of the mess on the floor, feeling more like a parent than a friend. Now he knelt by Luffy in the tub who stared back at him with wide, sleepy eyes.

"Come here," Kidd commanded. Luffy stared at him blankly. Kidd gritted his teeth and leaned forward, taking hold of Luffy's sweater. He jerked it over Luffy's head and threw the wet material to the side. He stripped Luffy of his shirt, his jeans, and both his socks, leaving Luffy with only his underwear on. Kidd sighed and moved to take them off as well but when his fingers brushed the wet material, Luffy shuddered and moaned.

"Oi, oi," Kidd stared, "why are you getting hard from this?"

Luffy suddenly grabbed Kidd by the collar and pulled him forward. His eyes were no longer dazed, but narrowed with…

Lust?

"Kidd…" Before the older boy could respond, Luffy's mouth was on his. His tongue slipped into Kidd's mouth, stroking the roof of his mouth and curling around Kidd's tongue. Kidd felt his knees go weak, Luffy's hands pressing against his cheeks. Since when had Luffy been so talented at kissing?

They broke apart but Luffy did not move, his nose brushing against Kidd's. His tongue traced the curve of Kidd's jawline, slipping down to his throat. Luffy pushed Kidd to the floor, simultaneously climbing out of the bathtub. Kidd stared up at his friend, standing over him on all fours, both of them breathing heavily.

"Luffy?" He felt little will to resist. He felt strangely childish although he was older of the two. Ace. Wasn't Luffy with Ace? Wasn't he with Law?

"Your hands…" Luffy took one of Kidd's wrists and pressed his palm against his own chest. Kidd could feel the thrumming of Luffy's hearbeat and felt his own accelerate, knocking furiously against his ribs.

"Mmm…" Luffy nipped at Kidd's earlobes, grinding his front against Kidd's. Kidd could feel himself grow hard despite Luffy's heated mouth service just an hour and a half before. Luffy lifted the front of Kidd's shirt, the tip of his tongue tracing the hardened buds in small circles.

"Luffy…not a woman…" Kidd breathed.

Luffy backed off and licked his lips. His gaze was positively disturbing- dark and sexy as they pierced Kidd's skull.

"You're feeling it anyway." Luffy grinned.

_A double personality? Is it because of the alcohol?_

"You ever been the bottom, Kidd?" Luffy asked rubbing his hands over Kidd's chest. He kissed Kidd again, and Kidd could taste the mint of mouthwash he had forced Luffy to use.

"What the hell! Oi!"

He suddenly felt panicked. The bottom? He was _not_ a bottom!

"We'll just ask your body, I suppose."

Luffy slid down Kidd's body and yanked down the borrowed shirts with Kidd's boxer shorts. Gently sucking Kidd's sensitive balls, he reached down and pressed a finger against Kidd's opening. Kidd felt his legs being spread apart by wet hands. He tried to break away.

_Damn! How strong is this monster?_

"Yep, first time," Luffy confirmed as Kidd hissed, feeling the intrusion in his backside. Luffy stood up and headed off to Ace's room, connected to the other end of the bathroom. Kidd took the opportunity to stand up, relieved Luffy had not gone father. But his relief dissipated as Luffy returned with a bottle of lube.

"What's that for?" he asked suspiciously.

Luffy grabbed Kidd by the elbow and led him to his room. Kidd dragged his feet to resist but found himself being pushed to the bed anyway.

"Luffy! Hey, you can—"

"Shut it." Luffy squired a generous amount of lube onto Kidd. The redhead moaned as Luffy rubbed his hands between Kidd's legs, rubbing back and forth to spread the lube around. He slipped his finger in, sending shudders throughout Kidd's body.

"There's two," Luffy said, making scissoring motioned in Kidd's body. Kidd twitched in discomfort. Is this how Law felt all the time?

"Three."

"Stop!" Already, Kidd could feel the pressed building up around his ass. "It _hurts_, god damn it," he spat.

"It'll feel good."

Kidd squirmed. Luffy pulled out his fingers. "I can't wait any longer, sorry Kidd." Kidd felt Luffy climb over him. Their lips met again. Kidd felt the tip of Luffy's cock brushed against the sensitive area just above his hole.

"Luffy! Sto—ARGH!"

Luffy thrust into Kidd. Kidd jerked and shuddered as Luffy's throbbing member slowly slid into him. Luffy gasped at the sudden pressure.

"It feels…good…" he gasped. "Kidd, you feel so good."

"Oi, you bastard! Fucking pull out! Oi!"

The heat and pain both threatened to swallow Kidd. Luffy's lips were everywhere, kissing him, trying to distract him.

"Almost all in," the raven-haired teen gasped.

"Haah…nngh…ah…" the sheets around Kidd tightened in his fists. Luffy was inside him. The fact gave him the strangest sense of terror. Meanwhile, Luffy waited, allowing the older boy to get used to the feeling of being penetrated.

"You okay?"

"How can I be okay?" Kidd snapped. "This is my first time doing this!"

"Nngh…you'll…like it…gonna move…"

Luffy pulled back and then slammed back into Kidd, his dick fully sheathed by the tantalizing heat. Kidd emitted a ragged cry, his vision going blurry. Luffy repeated the motion, the head of his cock like a rock against Kidd's inner walls.

"Haaa…ah….ah! Ah! Luff…AH!" Kidd suddenly jerked as Luffy's member brushed against his prostrate. He swore he saw stars dance across his vision for a moment.

"Here?" Luffy hit the spot again, strongly.

"No! AH! LUFFY!"

Luffy started to increase the speed of his movements, his breath catching in his throat. His hand wrapped around Kidd's weeping member, pumping in time to his own thrusts. Kidd was going crazy, bucking his hips wildly as the bed creaked underneath their wild motions. His thoughts were an incoherent jumble of emotions bubbling out of nowhere then drowning in the sudden pleasure that accompanied the violent pain.

Luffy pounded into Kidd's sweet spot over and over again. Kidd's fingers curled and door at the sheets, feeling as if the sensations might just cause him to implode. He wouldn't be able to breathe. Luffy hooked Kidd's pale legs onto his shoulders, thrusting even deeper into the redhead's wanton body. Kidd's arched his back and jerked, feeling the heat in his stomach suddenly burst into a thousand fireworks.

"NNGH! -CUMMING!"

His seed sprayed across Luffy's chest. The orgasm surged through his body. He choked, barely coherent.

"You're…tightening…oh god…" Luffy gasped, his movements becoming frenzied. "I'm cumming Kidd…inside you…AH!"

Luffy's cum flooded his insides. Kidd moaned at the incredible heat, spreading across his lower region. Luffy gasped and leaned over Kidd, his hair brushing Kidd's chest. Kidd reached out with shaking fingers and brushed back the obsidian locks, breath coming in short gasps.

"Nngh…Kidd…" Luffy collapsed onto Kidd's chest. His body was hot against Kidd's skin. His breathing slowed.

"Wait..Luffy…hey!" Kidd shook Luffy. "Oi, if you're going to fall asleep, pull out!"

"Mm…"

Luffy was already asleep.

"Damn it!" Kidd rubbed his eyes tiredly. Again, Luffy never failed to cause more problems.

Kidd took the younger boy by the shoulders and gingerly wrapped his hand around Luffy's still semi-hard member. "Nngh…" he flinched as he pulled Luffy out, the strong presence suddenly exiting him. Kidd pushed the limp body to the side of the bed. Luffy's cum was dripping out from his insides.

Kidd stared at the younger boy, sleeping peacefully as if nothing happened. He reached over and pinched Luffy's nose, hard. Luffy flinched and twitched, but didn't wake.

"Screw you," Kidd sighed. He fell back to the bed, suddenly incredibly tired. He felt his own eyelids dropping despite himself.

_How am I going to explain his to Ace?_

But darkness took over.


	3. Chapter 3:Suggestive Sweet

**A/N: Zoro x Luffy- Don't play with your food! (In case you need to know, the scrotum is the area btw. a guy's testicles. Very sensitive apparently.)**

"Na, Zoro,"

"What?"

"Do you think I can eat this cake?"

Zoro looked at the three-tiered confectionary, covered in swirls of white cream and decorated tastefully with small fruits. His mind flashed back to its blonde-haired creator as he left for the market an hour or so ago.

_Don't you dare even think about eating this_ he had warned, _this is for Nami swan's birthday celebration!_

_ All right, I got it already, Zoro grumbled, I don't like sweets anyway. _

_ Not you, Sanji snapped, our god damned captain. Keep him the hell away. _

Zoro shook his head. "Sanji will eat you alive."

Luffy sighed. His head sank to the table. "I'm hungry." His stomach rumbled, confirming his statement.

"Eat something else then."

"Sanji locked up the refrigerator." Luffy sighed again. "Cheap-ass," he grumbled.

Zoro held back a snort.

"This suit is really itchy too," Luffy continued, tugging uncomfortably at his tie, "I don't see how Sanji wears this all day."

"Well it's a formal restaurant we're going to for Nami's birthday," Zoro said, while agreeing wholeheartedly, "so we have to dress nicely or no dinner."

"Geez….guess it can't be helped."

As Luffy sank into depression, Zoro found himself studying the Captain from his peripheral vision. Sanji and Chopper had left to replenish their supplies on the island they were docked at, while the rest of the crew remained dispersed throughout the ship, readying themselves for the evening out. Zoro and Luffy had remained in the kitchen of the ship, forcibly dressed in suits and ties by Nami, who insisted if "they were going to do this; they had to do it properly." Humoring her, Zoro had decided on the conventional black suit with a forest green shirt, open at the collar. Luffy had donned a white suit with a crimson collared shirt, complete with a narrow, black tie. He looked good. Far too good. Zoro couldn't stop stealing glances at the slim form underneath the thin fabric, envisioning himself pinning the raven-haired teen to the wall and ripping off the temptingly tight outfit.

"Hey…what's that?" Luffy suddenly sat up, his interest caught by a large bowl covered with clear wrap sitting at the end of the counter. Luffy made his way to the bowl, peering curiously over its rim. He frowned in confusion, cautiously lifting the edge of the wrap.

"Oi, Luffy!" Zoro said, suddenly anxious, "leave that alone."

It was too late. Luffy had plunged his fingers into the bowl. He withdrew them, a large globule of white sitting on his fingertips.

"What the hell is that?" Zoro asked, freezing halfway across the kitchen.

"Leftover frosting," Luffy announced, plunging his fingers into his mouth. He licked his lips. "It's good."

Zoro gulped. The white color of the cream suggested something else in his currently hormone-enraged mind. Luffy re-dipped his fingers, his wet tongue lapping the substance delicately from his fingertips. He tried to keep his imagination from running wild, when Luffy turned towards him. "You should try Zoro." Luffy held out his frosting-covered fingers towards Zoro in offering, "It's really good."

Against his better judgment, Zoro slowly moved towards Luffy. He wrapped his fingers around the thin wrist and slid the fingers into his mouth. The cream was sweet. Zoro couldn't help it. He sucked Luffy's fingertips, his tongue working its way between them, down the palm to the inner wrist.

"Zoro…what are you…" Luffy suddenly felt as if the temperature in the room had increased. He pulled at his collar with the free hand. "Here, there's more in the god damned bowl. Quit licking my hand!"

Zoro bit Luffy's skin, his teeth bruising skin. As Luffy opened his mouth to protest, Zoro pulled him forward, wrapping his hand around the captain's slim waist. Brushing back Luffy's black locks, he kissed the younger boy, tongue sliding against tongue. Luffy didn't resist, tangling his fingers through Zoro's hair, gasping as Zoro pressed his knee between his legs and kneading his sensitive regions.

"You've got some guts, working me up to this extent."

Zoro pushed Luffy back on the table-like countertop and kissed him harder, hands moving towards Luffy's tie. As Luffy heaved for breath, Zoro licked his lips, shrugging his suit jacket off and allowing it to fall to the floor.

"Are you really going to do it now?" Luffy breathed. "We have to go soon. Nami will be mad if we're late."

"We've got time." Zoro thrust his hips forward so his crotch rubbed against Luffy.

"You're so hard…." Luffy trailed, glancing uncertainly at the swordsman. "Why?"

"Jesus, Luffy," Zoro stuck two fingers into the bowl, repeating Luffy's earlier actions. He lifted up the cream-covered fingers "What does this look like?"

Luffy stared in puzzlement. "Like cream."

"Damn you." Zoro pushed his fingers into Luffy's mouth. With his other hand he pulled Luffy's tie loose, exposing his neck. Zoro bent down and ran his tongue down the side of Luffy's neck, methodically stroking the younger boy's chest. He pressed the hardening buds with his thumbs, feeling gratified when Luffy shuddered in response.

"Let me…take this off…" Luffy struggled to sit up. Zoro pinned him down with another kiss, pushing off the suit jacket. The obtrusive cloth fell away to the floor in a pool of white fabric. Zoro's fingers skillfully made its way down the front of Luffy's shirt, unbuttoning it and leaving the lean torso exposed.

Zoro stared at the half-naked body thoughtfully. Luffy's eyes were half-closed, arms lying at his sides.

"Quit looking," Luffy finally mumbled, uncomfortable under the scrutinizing gaze.

A thought occurred to Zoro. He glanced at the bowl then back at his Captain. "Hey, Luffy," he grinned. "Let's have some fun today."

…..

"What the hell?" Luffy complained.

Zoro had carried him back to the dining room and laid him out on the long wooden table. He had then stripped Luffy, leaving completely naked in the dim light. Luffy's skin was tanned and tough from the ocean sun but smelled pleasantly of the bath Nami had forced him to take with a tint of sea breeze.

"Good." Zoro unbuttoned and abandoned his shirt to the floor, leaving his muscular chest in full view. He grabbed the bowl of cream and dragged it over to where Luffy lay. Zoro dipped his hand and scooped out a generous amount of frosting. He dropped it on Luffy's chest, covering the right side of his chest.

"It's kinda cold," Luffy frowned.

"You'll get used to it," Zoro replied as he repeated the motion with the left side of the chest and between Luffy's legs.

"Gyah!" Luffy flinched. "What the hell did you do that for?"

Zoro slipped his fingers into Luffy's mouth again, silencing his protests. His lips traveled down to Luffy's nipples. He licked the cream off the surrounding area gently before sucking the hardening bud.

"Nngh!" Luffy's mouth opened around Zoro's fingers. "Don't do that!"

Zoro continued to insistently suckle Luffy's chest. Luffy twisted beneath him in dissent.

"Zoro! I'm not a woman! No milk is gonna come out there!"

"Yeah," Zoro brushed his hand against Luffy's hardening cock. He positioned himself between the slim legs and rubbed it teasingly. "But I'll get milk from here, huh Luffy?"

"No! I don't give milk! I'm not a cow!"

"You, really...read the mood, will you?"

Zoro's tongue licked the frosting-covered head of Luffy's dick. He moved down the shaft, wrapping his mouth around the base, nibbling gently. Luffy moaned, his hands reaching down to twist through the short, moss-colored hair. His thighs tightened around Zoro's head.

"Mm…" Zoro backed off, "you're right, this frosting is really good. But you also taste superb."

"You…" Luffy gasped as Zoro suddenly swallowed his entire length, bobbing his head up and down.

"Ah…Zoro…gonna cum if you keep…"

"You're hole wants attention," Zoro rubbed a cream-covered finger against the tight opening. "Haha, it contracts every time I touch it."

"Shut up."

"It's true." Zoro moved down to Luffy's backside, pulling back his legs even further. The tip of his tongue swirled around the rim. "I don't think you even need preparation."

"Pervert."

Zoro suddenly yanked Luffy's legs towards him. He hooked Luffy's legs over his hands and pressed the knees together.

"What are you doing?" Luffy asked.

Unbuckling and unzipping the front of his pants, Zoro stepped closer to Luffy. Luffy tried to peer past his own legs to see what the older boy was doing when he suddenly felt something slide between his thighs.

"Ah!"

"Does that feel good?" Zoro thrusted again, sliding his cock between Luffy's inner thighs and rubbing against the younger boy's scrotum. Luffy jerked, a wordless cry tearing itself from his lips as Zoro's hot, pulsing, erection pressed against his own. The friction between their skin was sending him over the edge.

"What are you…do—ah! Unngh…Zoro, stop. Stop!"

"Your thighs are soft," Zoro laughed hoarsely. He was also feeling the heat rise to his lower stomach, coiling and tightening. "Don't you like it, Luffy?"

"Just put it in! Nngh…this is…." Luffy moaned, "This is weird."

"You seem to be enjoying it just the same."

Luffy's breath was coming in short gasps. He could feel the fevered skin of Zoro's thick member pulsing against his own.

"No…Zoro…I'm…cumming! I'm cumming!"

Luffy's back arched as he released for the first time, his cum spraying across his chest. Zoro grinned. "And we have our lube."

"Nngh…unngh! Zoro!" Luffy twitched as Zoro plunged his fingers into his ass, using his cum for easy entry. Zoro could feel his self control slipping as he lifted Luffy's legs onto his shoulders and rubbed the tip of his cock against the small opening. A small gasp escaped Luffy as he suddenly thrusted, his length stretching Luffy's flexible skin. Both boys gasped and shivered in pleasure.

"Where's your sweet spot, Captain?" Zoro asked as he started to move.

"The right," Luffy barely managed to gasp.

"Here?" Zoro shifted to the right, the edge of his cock hitting against the bundle of nerves. Luffy spasmed underneath him, his nails digging into Zoro's muscled back. Zoro bit the inside of Luffy's slim neck, his tongue lapping over the bruised skin.

"Dry orgasm?"

"Shut up."

Zoro grabbed Luffy's hips and plunged even deeper into him.

"Damn, I'm close," Zoro gasped as Luffy shuddered.

"Zoro…gonna cum again."

"Me too."

"Ahhhhh! Zoro!"

…

"My, my, Luffy, what happened to your face?" Robin asked with concern. "Zoro-san too." The Mugiwara were gathered on the dock of the Thousand Sunny, ready to set off fifteen minutes later than they had originally intended. In addition, Luffy and Zoro bore matching red outlines of a hand on their cheeks.

"Nothing is wrong," Nami interjected sweetly. She started towards the direction of the island lights. "Let's go!"


End file.
